


First Christmas

by hit_the_books



Series: Teacakes and Spellbooks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Magic, Baby Claire Novak, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Witch Castiel, Witch Max Banes, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: It's Christmas, and Sam, Max and Castiel are bringing home a new member of their family.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Rare Ship CC](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/): Round 15. This round's theme was "presents", my prompt was "mismatched present", and my partner was [codependentlybrothers](https://codependentlybrothers.tumblr.com/).

Snow covered the mismatched houses, fairies twinkling in bushes and trees, drawn in by the treats that had been placed out for them. Christmas had descended upon the town.

“Her eyes are so blue,” Max proclaimed and Sam shushed him.

“I only just managed to get her to sleep,” Sam grumped. He turned to Max and Cas, scarves, hats and mittens accompanying their usual winter cloaks. “Well, anyone going to open the front door? I’ve got my hands full.”

A sleeping baby Claire was nestled against Sam’s chest, wrapped up, nose pink. She was six months old and still tiny—and today they were finally bringing her home.

Cas rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and tapped the front door, muttering a charm under his breath to unlock it. The red wooden door, with gorgeous pine cone covered wreath, swung inwards, admitting them inside.

The fire in the kitchen had burned low, but Max got it burning again with a wave of his wand. Carefully, the three of them worked to unwrap themselves and Claire until she was just in a onesie covered in unicorns, wrapped in a single deep green woolen blanket.

Claire—in her sleep—gripped Sam’s right pointer finger, and Sam’s heart skipped for a moment as he took in the fact that they finally had their baby home. He couldn’t believe it. Since their nephew Henry’s birthday in the summer, they’d spent almost every day getting ready for this day.

Taking in his home and the smiling faces of the two men he loved, Sam breathed out a happy sigh of contentment, realizing there was no place he’d rather be. Claire turned her head, almost looking like she might start to wake up, but she just nuzzled closer to Sam’s chest.

“C’mon,” Cas prompted, “you haven’t seen the living room.”

The four of them headed to the living room, and Sam stopped in the doorway as he saw the decorations that had been put up since that morning. He’d gone to the orphanage by himself, to help make sure everything was in order to bring Claire home, but it appeared that Cas and Max had put up the Christmas decorations while he had been out.

Their home looked beautiful. Tinsel adorned almost every surface, and snowflakes drifted in a gentle path from the ceiling to just level with the top of their tree. The tree was covered in baubles that had tiny miniature fireworks exploding inside of them and there were fairies that had been coaxed to light it in exchange for sweet things—no one could resist Max’s baking.

“It’s amazing, guys,” Sam said, smiling.

Cas and Max led Sam over to a newly bought rocking chair, plush blue cushion on its seat, and he sat down with Claire still cradled in his arms. He’d let one of his husbands hold her soon enough, just not yet.

Cas got a fire was burning bright in the fireplace and Max served cups of mulled cider. Claire was still fast asleep, and no wonder—it had been a long day for the baby witch.

In the light of the fire, Castiel’s star covered robes sparkled and Max’s favorite dragon skin slippers glinted. The three of them drank and talked gently, going over their plans for Christmas Day—they’d be visiting Dean and Donna for most of the day, introducing Claire to the rest of the family.

Once his first glass of mulled cider was empty, Sam handed Claire over to Max. He and Castiel went off and made dinner—a hearty winter stew—which Max had to take spoonfuls of carefully while Claire supped on her evening bottle.

After more cider and a round of charades, for which Claire stayed awake for, giggling away, the four of them headed to bed.

***

“You must be glad the store’s closed today,” Dean pointed out as he handed Sam another gift to put under the tree. It was late morning, Sam, Max, Castiel and Claire arrived at Dean and Donna’s not that long ago.

“It’s not really that bad… Well, so long as someone doesn’t accidentally activate one of Castiel’s pieces. Then it gets interesting.” Sam placed the wrapped box down carefully, making sure nothing tried to squash it.

“Not that, I mean, this is your first full day with Claire. Imagine working and looking after her so soon after bringing her home.”

“Oh—right. And yeah, I hadn’t really thought of that.”

“Uh-huh. Alright that’s the last of the gifts. I think Donna was going to wait until after lunch to have everyone open them.” Dean passed one final wrapped box to Sam.

Sam placed the gift and got to this feet. They could have arranged everything using their wands, but even Sam acknowledged that sometimes it was good to give yourself time to talk and think.

“Max, Cas and I will be taking in turns not working at the store to look after Claire.” Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, look asking his brother if he thought that was a good idea.

Dean nodded. “Sounds like a good way to do it… And if there’s a day when you all need to be in, I’m sure Donna and I can take Claire off your hands. Would be nice to get to know my new niece.” Dean winked and led the way into the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

Henry and Deanna were occupied with Christmas cookies while Donna, Cas and Max doted on Claire. It was sickening in the best possible way.

***

Lunch was fantastic, with beef, mac and cheese, green beans, mashed potato and more. Donna had really outdone herself. Once everyone was fed, everyone retired to the living room, the adults with coffees in tow.

The children opened their gifts first, and Sam helped Claire to open hers as she sat balanced on his lap. She had new soft toys (one dragon, two owls, and a griffin), blankets and baby friendly books. And then it was the adults’ turn.

Claire decided to help her new dad in opening his gifts. Everything was going fine, Claire eagerly throwing wrapping paper to the floor. Sam had been given new socks, a new leather holster for his wand, a few spellbooks he’d been looking for, two boxes of chocolates and a new knitted sweater in red. And then a small wrapped gift was dropped in his and Claire’s laps.

“Hmm, I wonder what this is...” Sam pondered, seeing that it was from Dean. Sam brushed a strand of loose hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

It took little effort for Sam and Claire to free the gift of paper, and five diamante covered scrunchies fell into Claire’s lap. He looked up at Dean. “What the heck am I supposed to do with these?”

Dean grinned, hands fingering the maroon sweater someone had given him. “I’m sure you’ll find a use.”

“Dude, these don’t match any of my outfits!”

“Wait, you’re seriously considering wearing them?”

Sam glared at Dean.

Max, Cas, Donna, Henry and Deanna watched from the sidelines. Looks moving between the brothers as each spoke.

“I know I need to tie my hair back sometimes. Okay, I get that. But these go with nothing I own!”

“Uhhhh...”

“Nothing, Dean. Nothing goes with these.”

“Maybe you should cut your hair? I mean, how many times have you accidentally burned it this year?”

Sam’s glare looked about ready to incinerate Dean. “I am not cutting my hair.”

Cas and Max only just managed to rescue Claire from Sam’s lap as the two brothers began to wrestle on the living room floor.

“Should we stop them?” Donna asked as she held onto Henry and Deanna.

Max and Cas looked at each other than then back at the spectacle on the floor.

“I think the thing you should be asking is: should we be taking bets?” Max rubbed Claire’s back and she gave a little belch.

“This is the third year in a row,” Cas pointed out. “Neither of them has ever won.”

The six of them watched until the end (Sam and Dean laying exhausted on the floor). There was no clear winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Kudos and comments welcome.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
